


The List

by JeanjacketCarf



Series: A Night Out with the Flash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mainly Cisco POV, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanjacketCarf/pseuds/JeanjacketCarf
Summary: “So,” Cisco started, eyeing Barry. “I guess you guys have reached the stage of drawing up your celebrity cheat list, right?” Barry raised an eyebrow.“A what?” Julian asked, leaning over the table as he peeled the label off his beer.Conversations... at a bar





	The List

“So,” Cisco started, eyeing Barry. “I guess you guys have reached the stage of drawing up your celebrity cheat list, right?” Barry raised an eyebrow.  
“A what?” Julian asked, leaning over the table as he peeled the label off his beer.  
Team Flash was out at a bar, another one on another night. They did this when the crush became too much and the days became too hectic. It was a time to remember that they weren’t just Team Flash. They were friends in their 20’s and sometimes, at least Cisco thought, they should actually try to enjoy that.   
So it was them in McSweeney’s: Barry, Iris, Julian, Caitlin, and Cisco. They had all taken a shot practically as soon as they walked in and were now on to beer. Cisco’s pleasingly had a demon shark on it. That’s what he loved about micro brews, they always had a good sense of humor. Barry was nursing a soda since he didn’t believe in wasting money on alcohol that wasn’t going to do him any good, or ill depending on how you looked at it. Barry and Iris were as usual standing as close to humanly possible to one another and looking blissfully happy. Cisco wasn’t sure what was up with Julian and Caitlin but by their own arrangement, something was there. Not that Caitlin had told him if they had hooked up or not which probably meant they hadn’t unless Caitlin had started withholding that sort of information. So Cisco was fourth wheeling, probably. Typical. Almost made a guy wonder if he should rethink his type of hot and dangerous. They didn’t tend to stick around.  
“Like a list, you agree on with your partner of celebrities you can sleep with if you get the chance without it counting. Like for me, it would be maybe Catherine Zeta Jones and Michelle Rodriguez, and uh… Sarah Michelle Gellar. Ya know if I was dating anyone, that is.”   
Caitlin bumped his shoulder good naturedly.  
“Nerd.”  
“What? Who would you have?” he asked teasingly.  
“Uh, I don’t know. Does that hot weatherman on Channel 6 count?”  
“I’ll allow it,” Iris said. Cisco smiled, everyone was apparently very invested in this now.  
“Okay, then him and any of the Chrises from the MCU,” Caitlin continued.  
“How many Chrises are there?” Iris asked.  
“There’s Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, and… Chris Pratt,” Cisco counted them off on his fingers. Then, looked up at the group of them, staring. “What? I don’t want to bang them I just like the movies,” he paused and cocked his head for a second in thought. “Well, okay, I would. They’re really built.” The table broke out in laughter.  
“Yeah well, I would too. Julian,” Caitlin poked him in the arm. “Your turn.” He smiled and took a swig of his beer. Around them, the bar was filling up as the night wore on. So alt rock was playing quietly in the background.   
“Pippa Middleton,” he muttered, hanging his head and was he blushing? This was too good.   
“My word, the Queen’s granddaughter-in-law's sister?” Cisco attempted in a terrible British accent. “I’m surprised at you, Bond.”   
“Fuck you,” Julian responded though he could barely get through it between his near silent chuckles.  
“A classy choice, Bond,” Barry said toasting with his soda.   
“Okay back to the only people who are actually dating, Barry, Iris?” Cisco lifted his eyebrows at them. Barry lifted his eyebrows right back, contorting his face at Cisco. They stared into each other's eyes unblinkingly until Barry couldn’t hold it anymore. Staring contests were easy to win against speedsters, it felt a lot longer to them.  
“Okay, fine,” Barry relented. He looked at Iris. “Do you want to go first?”  
“Let’s say it together.”  
“Okay, on three then. One, two, three. Supergirl!”  
“Green Arrow!”   
The appropriate sound effect to follow would have been either a loud WAH, WAH or maybe just crickets. There was silence and then Caitlin nearly choked on her drink like it had taken her a second to process and freak out.  
“What?”  
“You know them, though,” Julian said confused.  
“Uh, yeah I think the principle behind it is that they’re kind of unattainable not people you could call up right now and invite over,” Cisco pointed out.  
“But Kara lives on another earth!”  
“And I’ve never actually spoken to Oliver! I only just found out he was the Green Arrow!”  
“Still, it’s a little close to home. You might as well just put us on it too,” Caitlin said, laughing.  
“Unless… that was their plan all along! I knew it! They’re trying to get us drunk so they can have their wicked way with us,” Cisco shouted maybe a little too loudly. Julian practically slammed his head into the table, his fist shoved in his mouth to stifle his laughter. The table rocked and Caitlin’s beer tipped over.  
“Stop! I’ve already spilled half of this,” Caitlin cried in mock exasperation as she righted it. Her face was flush and lit with an energy Cisco hadn’t seen in a long time.   
“Not with that attitude,” Iris said with pursed lips.  
Barry cupped his hands around his mouth. “Go home, Cisco, you’re drunk!”  
“Not nearly enough.” He turned to the bartender who was scooping up drinks from a nearby abandoned table. “Camarero! Another round, tequila shots!”  
“If I have to run you guys home…” Barry shook his head, menacingly.  
“Don’t tempt us, BA,” Julian muttered under his breath but loud enough to hear. Cisco let out a whoop and high fived him across the table. Julian grinned reluctantly.  
“Iris, my friends are flirting with me,” Barry whined. She smiled and pulled him closer by his jacket.  
“I don’t blame them, Barr. Getting swept up in your arms is very romantic. No wonder your villains keep coming back.”  
“Aww shucks, you always say the sweetest things, hon.” He leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth.  
“Eww, cooties!” Cisco lept back, holding his index fingers in the shape of a cross. Barry looked up, arms still wrapped around Iris.  
“A second ago you were proposing an office orgy.”  
“I changed my mind, y’all are gross.”  
“More for me then, I guess,” Iris said, drawing Barry down for another kiss.  
Caitlin bumped him as the tequila shots arrived.  
“Shut up, San Francisco.”  
They ended up toasting the shots to HR and his nicknames and ordering another round. At the end of the night when they stumbled out into a cold drizzling rain, Caitlin wrapped her arms around Cisco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thanks, Cisco. This was a great idea and you’re quite the entertainer.” She was as hot as a furnace. Cisco returned the sideways hug with a squeeze of her hand.  
“I try.”  
Later, when Barry was dumping him unceremoniously on his couch, Cisco looked up at him.  
“You know we love you, right? And no matter what we’ve got your back.” Barry smiled gently.  
“Yeah, I know, man.”  
“But seriously, Supergirl? She’d tear you in half if Iris didn’t do it first.”  
“I don’t know. Iris… she’s a bit more... flexible than meets the eye.”  
“Really, so if I wanted to…” He trailed off, only half joking. Barry smiled knowingly. All smiles, that guy. At least for tonight.  
“Master the salmon ladder and I’ll get back to you.”  
Cisco tried to stutter out a response but Barry was already gone. In a flash.


End file.
